rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein bitterer Gedanke (Kapitel)
"Ein bitterer Gedanke" ist das dritte Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfundvierzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Vilnar Barada patroulliert mit seinen Männern durch Caemlyn und sieht am Weißbrücke-Tor Faile Bashere und Perrin Aybara. Er wartet auf sie, um sie zum Palast zu eskortieren. Perrin und Rand tauschen Neuigkeiten aus. Rand will Perrin nach Tear schicken, doch dieser möchte nicht schon wieder aufbrechen. Rand redet sehr selbstgefällig über die Gesandtschaften der Aes Sedai und Perrin hofft, dass er keinen Fehler macht. Handlung Vilnar Barada Vilnar Barada führt seine Männer durch die Neustadt von Caemlyn. Sie reiten ziellos durch die Straßen, um auf Ordnung zu achten, doch Vilnar weiß, dass sie sich nicht anstrengen müssen, um Diebe zu fangen, da diese lieber zu ihnen kommen, als den Aiel in die Hände zu fallen. * Vilnar Barada: Saldaeaner. aus Mehar. Will Teryane heiraten, die in Mehar wohnt. * Teryane: ihr Vater ist Händler. Ihr Vater wünscht sich vielleicht mehr einen Krieger zum Sohn, als sie eigentlich heiraten will. Da sie nicht viel zu Tun haben, hängt Vilnar seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er denkt an das Mädchen zuhause, das er gern heiraten würde, aber auch an die Aielfrauen, die ihm ein Spiel namens Kuss einer Jungfrau vorgeschlagen haben. Er traut ihnen jedoch nicht. Er denkt auch an die Aes Sedai, und wie gern er einmal eine treffen wollte. Die Gerüchte besagen, dass Caemlyn voll von ihnen ist und er war sogar bei Culains Jagdhund, wo sich angeblich hunderte befinden, war jedoch zu nervös, um hinein zu gehen. Andererseits sah er vor dem Gasthaus niemanden, der einer Aes Sedai ähnelte, und auch bei der Rosenkrone, die er beobachtet hatte, waren keine zu sehen. Er ist sicher, dass er eine Aes Sedai sofort erkannt hätte, wenn er eine sieht, denn auch wenn seine Männer etwas anderes behaupten, weiß er, dass man sie an ihrem alterslosen Gesicht erkennen kann. * Jidar: Saldaeaner. Gehört zu Vilnars Gruppe. Behauptet, Aes Sedai wären so schön, dass sie jeden Mann mit einem Lächeln töten könnten. * Rissen: Saldaea. Gehört zu Vilnars Gruppe. Behauptet, Aes Sedai wären einen Fuß größer als jeder Mann. Am Weißbrücke-Tor wird Vilnar aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Hier befindet sich einer der Bauernmärkte, doch im Gegensatz zu dem sonstigen Lärm eines solchen Marktes herrscht hier merkwürdige Stille. Vor ihnen zieht eine seltsame Prozession in die Stadt ein, bestehend aus mit Bögen bewaffneten Bauern. Sie werden angeführt von drei Aiel, einem Kesselflicker und einem jungen, bärtigen Mann, neben dem eine Saldaeanerin reitet, die Vilnar äußerst bekannt vorkommt. Sofort wünscht er sich, seine Patrouille wäre hier schon längst vorüber geritten, denn Lord und Lady Bashere befinden sich im Palast und er weiß, dass diese Neuigkeiten ihnen wohl überhaupt nicht gefallen werden. Doch er hat seine Befehle, so unangenehm sie ihm jetzt auch sind. Also postiert er seine Männer am Tor. * Nashun: eine Pferderasse, die als Zugtiere verwendet werden. Sehr groß Perrin Aybara Perrin verhält Traber, als sich eine Gruppe von Saldaeanern am Weißbrücke-Tor postiert. Sie beobachten ihn und er kann ihre Furcht riechen. Er kann auch bei Faile Angst riechen, während sie geschäftig ihr Zaumzeug überprüft. Schon auf ihrem Weg nach Caemlyn haben sie davon gehört, dass Davram Bashere in der Stadt sein soll. Faile hatte ihm gesagt, ihre Mutter wäre sicher ebenfalls in der Stadt, doch das würde ihr nichts ausmachen. Aram nähert sich und sagt, da es nur zehn sind, würden sie schon zu zweit mit ihnen fertig, während Gaul, Bain und Chiad sich bereits verschleiert haben. Perrin befielt, dass es keinen Kampf geben wird. Er stellt sich dem Anführer der Gruppe freundlich vor und erklärt, dass Rand ihn sicher sehen will. Der Mann vor ihm stellt sich als Vilnar Barada vor, Gefolgsmann von Davram Bashere. Er sieht Faile so betont nicht an, dass Perrin sicher ist, dass sie sich kennen. Vilnar erklärt, dass Bashere festgelegt hat, kein Adliger dürfte die Stadt mit mehr als der festgelegten Menge Soldaten oder Diener betreten. Perrin befielt sofort allen, zu einer bestimmten Wiese außerhalb der Stadt zurückzukehren und dort auf ihn zu warten; auch Aram, dem das nicht besonders gefällt. Perrin erwartet, dass Faile etwas sagen wird, da sie immer auf seinen Rang achtet und zumindest darauf besteht, dass er die zulässige Anzahl Männer und Diener mitnimmt. Immerhin hat sie darauf bestanden, dass sich nicht nur Krieger sondern auch wirkliche Diener in Livreen mit dem Wolfskopfemblem beim Tross befinden. Doch sie flüstert nur leise mit Bain und Chiad etwas über Männer. Er erklärt Vilnar, dass dieser sie jetzt zu Rand führen kann und der Saldaeaner stimmt nervös zu. Noch immer will er Faile nicht ansehen. Noch bevor sie losreiten, gehen Bain und Chiad voraus und auch Gaul verabschiedet sich unter einem Vorwand. Perrin sieht ihnen nach. Er weiß, dass Gaul Chiad heiraten will, doch anscheinend will sie für ihn den Speer nicht aufgeben. Außerdem hat Bain ebenfalls etwas damit zu tun, was er nicht versteht. Während sie durch die Stadt reiten, beachtet er die Umgebung nicht sondern konzentriert sich statt dessen auf Faile. Sie starrt Vilnar an, der vor ihnen reitet und ihren Blick zu spüren scheint. Perrin fragt sich, ob sie genau wie er an ihren Vater denkt. Er freut sich nicht auf die Begegnung und wünscht sich, er könnte das alles einfach in einem Brief abhandeln. Doch als sie sich dem Palast nähern, sieht er das Banner des Lichts auf einem der Türme wehen und beginnt Rands Anwesenheit zu spüren. Eigentlich hat er nicht zu ihm zurückkehren wollen, doch die unwiderstehliche Anziehung zwischen zwei Ta'veren hat in schließlich doch nach Caemlyn gebracht. Auch einige Gerüchte haben ihn angezogen, doch es ist hauptsächlich Rand. Im Palast angekommen werden sie in Empfang genommen und von einigen Aiel hinein geführt. Perrin kennt keinen von ihnen. Eine Aiel namens Lerian führt sie und ermahnt sie, nicht herumzuwandern. Perrin wünscht sich, wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. * Lerian: hagere, blonde Frau, ungefähr in Failes Alter. Tochter des Speers Während sie gehen, sieht Faile sich überall um, weil sie nicht überrascht werden will. An der richtigen Tür angekommen kündigt sie eine Tochter des Speers an und Rand kommt ihnen erfreut entgegen. Er begrüßt sie überschwänglich und gratuliert ihnen, er küsst sogar Faile. Perrin fragt, woher er davon weiß und Rand berichtet von den Mädchen, die mit Alanna und Verin gekommen sind. Perrin fällt auf, wie müde er wirkt. Rand fragt, wie er sich als Lord der Zwei Flüsse fühlt und wie die Menschen es aufnehmen, und Perrin berichtet verwirrt, dass alle damit zufrieden sind, auch wenn er sich selbst damit unwohl fühlt. Rand fällt auf, dass sie im Flur stehen. Er bittet sie herein, und trägt Lerian auf, bei Sulin Wein zu bestellen. Im Raum angekommen merkt Perrin am Parfümduft, dass noch jemand anwesend ist und sieht Min, die er freudig begrüßt. Fast zu spät erkennt er Failes Eifersucht und entlässt Min aus seiner Umarmung. Ihm wird klar, was an ihr so anders ist, denn inzwischen trägt sie viel körperbetontere Kleidung. Min begrüßt Faile herzlich und diese stimmt in den Tonfall ein, doch Perrin riecht, dass sie immer noch misstrauisch ist. Rand fragt nach Loial und Perrin erklärt, dass der Ogier ein Stedding brauche, und sich deshalb auf der Höhe von Weißbrücke von ihnen getrennt habe, um es aufzusuchen. Perrin hört, wie Faile fragt, ob Min Rand und Perrin schon sehr lange kennt. Als Min davon berichtet und dabei zu Rand sieht, kann er riechen, wie Failes Eifersucht schwindet. Rand fragt, ob Loial wirklich zu Fuß gegangen ist und Perrin bestätigt das. Der Ogier hatte sogar gewettet, dass er nur zehn Tage nach ihnen in Caemlyn eintreffen würde. Verwirrt merkt er, dass Min errötet und Faile erfreut aussieht, weiß aber nicht, weshalb. Ein Schweigen entsteht und Perrin betrachtet Rand genauer. Er merkt, dass sein Freund inzwischen noch härter geworden ist, seit sie sich in Tear gesehen haben. Der Blick in Rands Augen erinnert ihn an die Blicke der Menschen in den Zwei Flüssen, als die Trollocs immer und immer wieder angegriffen hatten und längst alle Hoffnung geschwunden war, man aber einfach weiterkämpfte. Faile unterbricht seine Gedanken, als sie Rand höflich bittet, kurz allein mit Perrin sprechen zu können. Sie zieht ihn zur Seite und erklärt, dass sie sich mit Min unterhalten muss. Sie warnt ihn, dass Rand jetzt der Wiedergeborene Drache ist und er der Lord der Zwei Flüsse. Dann knickst sie zum Abschied vor Rand und geht mit Min aus dem Raum. Bevor sie jedoch die Tür öffnen können, erscheint eine Aiel in einem Kleid. Sie bemüht sich um Demut und bemerkt, dass sie vier Becher brachte weil es hieß, sie seien zu viert. Dann verlässt sie türenschlagend den Raum. Sie unterhalten sich kurz über die Merkwürdigkeit der Frauen und beschließen, dass Mat wohl derjenige sein muss, der am besten über sie Bescheid weiß. Perrin fragt, wo Mat sich befindet und Rand erzählt, dass er den Auftrag hat, Elayne zu ihrer Krönung nach Caemlyn zu bringen, und mit ihr auch Egwene und Nynaeve. Dann fragt er, ob Perrin für ihn nach Tear gehen würde. Perrin protestiert, dass er seit zwei Monaten unterwegs ist und Rand bietet an, ihn noch in dieser Nacht nach Tear zu bringen. Perrin merkt, dass er es ernst meint und fragt sich, wie er wohl seine geistige Gesundheit bewahrt. Der Gedanke, dass es zumindest bis Tarmon Gai'don noch so bleiben müsste, ist bitter, immerhin ist Rand sein Freund. Perrin erklärt, dass er nicht nach Tear will, denn er muss in Caemlyn mit jemandem reden und will auch die Mädchen aus den Zwei Flüssen sehen. Doch Rand hört ihm gar nicht zu. Er beginnt statt dessen von Thom zu reden und vergleicht seine eigene Situation mit dem jonglieren mit vielen Bällen. Rand erzählt, wie verworren die Situation ist, denn inzwischen weiß er nicht mehr, ob die Verlorenen die schlimmste Bedrohung sind. Er spricht vom Aufruhr, den er ausgelöst hat, von Menschen, die ihn als Falschen Drachen bezeichnen, und anderen die in seinem Namen Dörfer anzünden. Er wünscht, dass Elayne so bald wie möglich kommt, damit er ihr Andor vollständig übergeben kann. Perrin fragt, was Moiraine dazu sagt und muss hören, dass sie im Kampf gegen Lanfear gestorben ist. Er fragt, ob Rand Verin und Alanna um Rat gefragt hat, doch Rand reagiert sehr abwehrend. Perrin will Faile fragen, ob sie für ihn den Grund herausfinden kann. Trotzdem rät er Rand, die Aes Sedai nicht zu verärgern, da sie Moiraine gut genug gekannt haben. Rand ist trotzdem nicht einverstanden und erklärt, dass die Weiße Burg gespalten ist. Elaidas Hälfte glaubt, er wäre käuflich, die Gesandtschaft der Rebellen-Aes Sedai kann er nicht einschätzen, und er ärgert sich, dass sie mehr fragen als antworten. Wenigstens geben ihm Elaidas Aes Sedai mehr Informationen. Fassungslos fragt Perrin, ob Rand tatsächlich mit den beiden Gruppen spielt, da schon Siuan Sanche eine harte Frau war. Rand lacht und fragt, ob Perrin wirklich glaube, dass die Aes Sedai ihn in Frieden lassen würden. Er denkt, es wäre das beste, dass die Burg gespalten ist, da es die Aes Sedai ablenkt, denn ansonsten wären weit mehr in seiner Nähe, als nur die wenigen der Gesandtschaft. Seiner Meinung nach wäre er inzwischen längst von den Aes Sedai gezwungen, alles zu tun was sie wollen, wenn die Burg nicht gespalten wäre. Perrin fragt, ob er wirklich denkt, es wäre besser die beiden Gruppen gegeneinander auszuspielen. Rand reagiert selbstgefällig und erklärt, so einfach wäre es nicht und man müsste auch noch eine dritte Seite bedenken. Doch dann wechselt er das Thema und fragt nach Emondsfeld. Eine ganze Weile lang unterhalten sie sich über die Veränderungen und Neuerungen in den Zwei Flüssen, die von den Flüchtlingen eingeführt wurden. Als sie auf die Männer zu sprechen kommen, die Perrin begleitet haben, erklärt Rand dass er sie nicht treffen will. Danach versiegt die Unterhaltung und schließlich erklärt Rand, dass er für ihn und Faile Räume vorbereiten lassen will. Erneut sagt er, Perrin solle über Tear nachdenken. Sein Gesicht wird hart, als er sagt dass er Perrin später alles erklären wird, dieser aber niemandem, nicht einmal Faile, etwas davon sagen darf. Perrin ist traurig, als er geht, verspricht aber, darüber nachzudenken. Charaktere *Vilnar Barada *Perrin Aybara *Faile Bashere *Aram *Gaul *Bain *Chiad *Dannil Lewin *Lerian Tiere * Traber Erwähnt * Teryane * Jidar * Rissen * Davram Bashere * Deira Bashere * Rand al'Thor * Bodewhin Cauthon * Janacy Torfinn * Verin Mathwin * Alanna Mosvani * Alsbet Luhhan * Sulin * Loial * Sammael * Moiraine Damodred * Lanfear * Siuan Sanche Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Kesselflicker *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **Steinhunde *Wiedergeborener Drache Erwähnt * Aes Sedai * Verlorene * Drachenverschworene * Falscher Drache Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Neustadt ***Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Saldaea ** Mehar * Tar Valon * Culains Jagdhund * Rosenkrone (Schenke) * Bashere (Ort) * Tyr * Sidona * Zwei Flüsse * Tear (Nation) * Illian (Nation) * Baerlon * Cairhien (Nation) * Verschleierte Berge Gegenstände * Banner des Lichts Sonstige Erwähnt * Kuss einer Jungfrau - als Kuss der Tochter des Speers Trivia * Alsbet Luhhan wird in diesem Kapitel der ebook-Ausgabe von Herr des Chaos Elsbet geschrieben. Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor